


Bryce vs. The Best Friend

by lionessvalenti



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-09
Updated: 2011-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck's forgiven Bryce for everything. But Morgan hasn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bryce vs. The Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Written for comment_fic prompt: Morgan gives Bryce the traditional 'Overprotective Big Brother' talk. Bryce is surprisingly intimidated.

"We need to talk."

Bryce looked up, surprised that Morgan would want to start a conversation. Morgan had never been his biggest fan, and it had gotten worse since Bryce started seeing Chuck. Bryce understood, even as Chuck fretted constantly that his boyfriend and his best friend didn't get along.

Bryce kept telling him that Morgan would come around. Maybe this was the turning point.

"Hey, Morgan." Bryce sat up straight on the sofa. "What can I do for you?"

"You can listen, because I'm only going to say this once," Morgan replied. "If you hurt Chuck, I will have to destroy you. I know you're a super spy and you know karate and judo and you can disarm a bomb with one hand tied behind your back, and can snap me like a twig, but Chuck is my best friend. And I do know some spy tactics of my own. That I can use. To destroy you."

Bryce blinked. "I'm--"

"I'm not done. I know Chuck's forgiven you for everything and that's because he's a good person with a good heart, and that's why I have to watch out for him. And I've got my eye on you." Morgan pointed to his own eyes before pointing them in Bryce's face. "You broke his heart once when you weren't the friend he thought you were, and if you're not the boyfriend he thinks you are, you have to answer to me."

"I was protecting him," Bryce said. He wondered how long he'd have to keep explaining himself for something he did half a lifetime ago. "Chuck knows that."

"And now _I'm_ protecting him. You hear me? You hurt Chuck, you answer to me. _Capice_?"

Bryce stared at Morgan for a long moment, and then slowly nodded. "Understood."

"Good." Morgan turned on a hell and walked away, clearly making a dramatic exit. He didn't even break stride as he passed Chuck. "Hey, man."

"Hey... Morgan." Chuck twisted to look at the back side of his friend before turning to look at Bryce. "What was that? Did I miss something?"

"He's going to kill me in my sleep," Bryce replied.

"What?" Chuck sat down on the sofa. "Is that even possible? Like physically possible?"

Bryce opened his mouth and then closed it again. He frowned and said, "I'm not sure, but he's very determined. Sometimes that's more important than skill."

"Why is he going to kill you?"

"If..." Bryce finally relaxed, because he knew this wasn't going to happen. "If I hurt you. He'll destroy me if I hurt you like I did before. He's a good friend, but you've got to tell him that I'd destroy myself if I hurt you again."

Chuck smiled and ran his hand through Bryce's hair. "You're actually scared of him, aren't you?"

"A little bit, yeah," Bryce admitted.

"It's kind of nice," Chuck said, "seeing you intimidated. I never thought I'd see this. Are you going to start sleeping with one eye open?"

"I should be okay. He seemed pretty set that this was just in case I broke your heart and that's the last thing in the world I plan on doing."

"Then what are you worried about?" Chuck asked.

Bryce shrugged. "That it won't be good enough. For him. For you."

Chuck sat there for a moment, just smiling before he leaned in and kissed Bryce on the mouth. "It's enough. And I'll talk to him."

"Thank you."


End file.
